Zutara 100
by Lord-Kiwi
Summary: This is a zutara 100 challenge that I joined at DA. However I wanted to put it here too. ANyways, they are short drabbles about zuko x Katara, using one of the 100 words each time. every chapter is a new drabble! enjoy!
1. Cold

**(A/N) Hi everyone!!! ****I know it has been a while, but I just wanted to do a little something, because I'm not updating so much. I'm very busy with a little project called: ****Zutara**** 100. They are little drabbles, that are connected with a word. (I can also just mention the word) and the 100 stands for the 100 words. Now I've made quite a few, not 100 but still quite a few, and I wanted to put them up here. ****Every chapter is a new drabble, and a new word. So there should be 100 chapters at the end! ****I hope you like it! I have some ****that are very short (like this one) some that are longer and some ****that I like, some that I like less or even hate, but I'll just let you be the judge of that, so please review! (oh and before I forget, ZUTARA as in Zuko X Katara. It has to be in there. If you don't like that, sorry!) **

Cold

Zuko was sitting as close to the fire as possible.He rubbed his fingers against each other, but it was no use. The last time that he'd felt anything in it was two hours ago.He sighted. He knew he'd had to get some sleep but it was useless.

'Still up this late?'

Zuko turned his head to the opening of the cave, and did something that people rarely saw him do: he smiled.

'Water bending again?'

"when the moon is like this, I can never sleep in peace, before I've done some water bending." Katara sat down close to him, the fire reflecting in her blue eyes.

For a moment they just sat in silence.

"Are you cold?' Katara finally said.

"let me put it this way, if your brother used his boomerang to chop my fingers of, I probably wouldn't even notice.'

Katara let out a chuckle and moved even closer to Zuko.

"Zuko?'

"hmm?'

"Let me warm you up."


	2. Shine

**(A/N) the second one!! Hope you like it, and please review!**

Shine

It was early. To early.

Katara suppressed a yawn as she walked outside. It was quiet—even the birds were still asleep.

Katara Smiled when she saw the bare back of a man she loved with her whole hart.

'you're up early.'

For a second Katara stood dead in her tracks. How had he..? but then she smiled and shook her head in disbelieve. She should have gone used by her husband's skills by now.

'So are you.' She said, and went to stand next to Zuko who was watching something far away.

'It's a beautiful sunrise.' Zuko said, and his hand searched for his.

When he'd found hers he turned the good side of his face—something he always did, without even realizing it—to her, and smiled.

When Katara saw that smile, something in her melted. As though Zuko had used his fire bending to melt some of her ice. It all but hurt, she clung on the feeling as though it was all she had.

'Your eyes are shining, what are you thinking of?' Zuko asked, and Katara could hear the laughter in his voice.

Blue eyes looked deep in amber ones.

'yours are shining to. The sun rise isn't there.' She pointed to the sun that was clear over the water, as though it was watching over it. And Katara struck how much it disrobed her live.

'it's in you.'

She hugged Zuko, and they stood there for hours. Not wanting to let go. Never letting go.

The sun never shone brighter.


	3. Sheets

**(A/N) ****Yaay**** the third one! Please review! **

Sheets

Looking far into nowhere, Katara walked down the corridor, as if in trance.

Her mind was set on what had just happened.

She and Zuko—in love.

Ever since the war was over, Zuko stood up as the new fire lord. Katara, after all the celebrations, returned to the north pole with her brother, to build it up again.

Three years later, she decided that the place she was most needed was in the fire nation palace.

Sokka remained behind, and took Katara's share of the tribe leader for a while.

Aang was making a search through the world, along with Toph and they were looking for air benders that were in hiding, or had no idea of their element.

She had gone to the fire palace however, and now worked as Zuko's most trusted ambassador, and admiral.

She still smiled at the thought of her being an admiral, but Zuko had insisted.

Of course her work here was never done, and Katara did many more things beside those.

And in time they had both been very good friends. It had took them a while to figure out that they were very similar in many things and balanced the rest.

They were the perfect team, and the fire nation was restoring.

For months there had been rumors, she and Zuko were supposed to be in love, and they had always laughed about it. But recently…… recently everything was different.

It had only be three weeks ago, but it seemed like a life time. It was at the yearly celebration of Zuko's rule, and that night, as they watched the fireworks they had kissed.

And now he had told her that he loved her.

Katara shook her head when she thought about how things had worked out.

Katara yawned, and after she changed into her nightgown, she cradled up under her sheets, and tried to get comfortable in the big bed.

It was only hours later that a noise woke her.

'What?' She asked confused and sat up in bed.

'Go back to sleep.'

'Zuko?' Katara asked surprised.

'Yeah, I…I'll just go now.' Zuko said, and although it was dark, Katara was sure that he blushed.

'NO! wait, what are you doing here?' Katara asked, strangely not wanting him to go.

'I couldn't sleep.' Zuko said, and he leaned against the wall, 'Looking at you helps.'

Katara turned on her light, and stared into Zuko's clear amber eyes. She could always know what he thought, just by looking in them.

His eyes were so clear and just like those of a child's, it revealed all his secrets.

She know he could see the same in the par of blue ones staring at him.

Without saying a word, Zuko walked over to Katara's bed, and slit in next to her, under the sheets.

Also without saying a word Katara turned off the light, and made herself comfortable in his arms.


End file.
